Undyne in the spring
by Jean Descole strider
Summary: Alphys, is moving to a new home but also is a new student at the academy when she meets ,Undyne her whole world is different and from that day on she must find the strength to confess to her hero of her love.
1. The move in

The undyne to my heart

Chapter one: The move in

My name is Alphys I just moved from my home town to the underground academy it's different because how nervous an otaku I am like how can I survive throughout the school year. Alphys had a black suit case and she wore a brown skirt with ayellow long sleeved turtle neck with small black shoes. She also wore rounded glasses that suited her appearance nicely. She was moving into a new apartment complex which every one's house's were next to each other. She had a room key since she planned this ahead of time and she didn't own a lot of stuff but she had one guest, Metatton, who looked like an anime boy but of course he did she made him the body after all, which he adored. But as she opens he door with her key she heard a loud crash and fell back nervously them looked around panicking as she got up opening the door and running in.

"That sound startled me... and tomorrow is the first day of school. What if I don't fit in?" The room had pink walls a black table with a empty plant pot with a small TV and a black leather couch. Alphys unknowingly opened a door which connected to the house next to hers. As she opened up she say a tall girl with a long red ponytail and a black eye patch.

"Oh... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to open the door!" She slammed it panicking again. Butthere was a black door which was next to the TV which she decided to distract herself with. She turned the knob seeing a dull empty room with a plain brown bed and white walls with a computer and closet to put her clothes in.

"Time to unpack. But I guess I should apologize to that girl for slamming the door in her face. But I'll do that later." She opened her suit case pulling out anime pillows and anime posters with a bunch of dresses and accessories. She put her clothes in the closet and she tapped the posters to the walls since she found some in the barren room. After a few hours of cleaning her room was an otaku heaven with anime toys, pillows, blankets, dvds, and manga. She had a book shelf all dedicated to manga, it was a paradise for her as she layed on the bed. She felt dizzy from cleaning but she shot up at hearing a slamming at her door and when she opened it it was Mettaton.

"Oh Alphys dear I swear this place is easy to get lost in. But at least at the academy they'll be surprised to have a star attended." Alphys hugged him looking up feeling the loneliness consume her.

"We're gonna be in different classes Mettaton, but you'll visit oncein awhile?" He lifted her up.

"Of course darling why wouldn't I? And don't worry I am staying at Blooky's. I was meaning to tell you Alphys." She felt hurt she had nothing to do but she told him it was fine and they made small talk before the two parted ways. Tomorrow would be the first day at the academy.


	2. My hero

Chapter two: My hero

Alphys woke up early and she wore a pink skirt with a sailor moon shirt and a pink tie which definitely was a poor choice of clothing but still she felt confident. She made toast putting it in her mouth like an anime girl,running outside and in that moment of running she tripped and fell. The toast fell on the floor and her little black backpack fell to her side, but she got up in embarrassment and tears formed in her eyes. Her skirt had dirt and her knees were scraped.

"I can... do it ...I can't do anything right..." a tall figure leaned over her letting out a hand.

"Hey aren't you the girl from yesterday who just moved in? I'mUndnye nice to meet you but are you okay?" Alphys grabbed her hand as she pulled up.

"I'm... okay I just fell." She pulled her hand back looking down.

"Is that toast on the ground? Man I'll help." She picked up her book bag and she pulled a muffin from her pocket. "Here take this and be careful." Undyne had a leather jacket, ripped pants, spiky boots and her eye patch and hair up like usual. She smiled at the other before walking away.

"I didn't get her name..." Alphys looked at the muffin shoving it in her bag and picking up the toast throwing it in a bush. It's not like anyone was gonna miss it anyway. She made her way down to the academy, but she had a long walk due to the fact she was stopping every minute to notice something cool. But she began walking faster since she didn't want to be late and then started running.

"You can do it darling!" And another voice from behind spoke up.

"You can do it...we believe you can...uh sorry if I was talking too much..." She saw Mettaton and Napstablook ahead at the entrance and waved her down and she bolted as fast as she could panting and breathing heavily.

"I made it!" Mettaton was considerate and asked what took her so long and she explained how the strange heroine saved her and how she was the helpless anime girl in the manga. Of course Napstablook was entertained but Mettaton sighed as the three of them split up going to different parts of the building.

" Napstablook is gone and so is Mettaton... well I was given aschedule so I can use that to see my next class which is... English... " the class was small and not a lot of monsters were thrilled to be there. Most of the seats were taken except one which was next to the heroine who saved her, she sat down beside her trying not to be awkward about it, but behind her someone threw a paper ball at her head and the redhead girl didn't do anything.

The next day it happened again and someone drew awful monster names and insults and she knew something was wrong becauseAlphys went to thank her for the help on the first day but she wouldn't answer her door and she felt her hero was gone. She even told Mettatonabout it but he said that the girl who was being picked on was namedUndyne. Apparently she was new but people thought she was a freak because of her eye patch and how she was good at sports which to Alphys wasn't bad at all. So she noticed the next day Undyne wasn't at her desk and she felt she had to do something and Alphys left class running to the apartment and she unlocked her door running into her anime filled room.

"Hmm I need something to cheer her up." She grabbed an anime cat plush that made her happy all the time. She knew that door she accidentally opened was where Undyne was and with all her might she turned the door knob. She saw Undyne crying pulling her knees into her chest as she heard the door open.

"Are you gonna make fun of me too! Get out I don't need anyone's help-!" Alphys walked up to her handing her the plush.

"Here! It's a gift... you made my first day of school better. Thank youUndyne." Alphys smiled then held her hand out. "Wanna be friends with meUndyne?" Undyne took the other's hand and then abruptly pulled her into a hug.

"Me?! A friend, thank you so much Alphys." Alphys looked up at her with a confused gaze. "Wait!... how do you know my name?" Undyne had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I asked your robot friend your name that's why. And like do you mind sharing the English notes with me?" Alphys nodded and the two of them stayed at Alphys as she made ramen for them both. Undyne wanted scream she only seen those in anime.

"Hey alphys can I maybe see your room? Unless you don't want me too that's cool too." Alphys eyes were filled with excitement, she couldn't believe her hero wanted to see her room.

"Of course! It's pretty, um ,filled." She escorted undyne to the black door and opened it revealing her anime filled room. " It's n...not much but this is my room." Undyne ran to the figurines and squealed.

"That's Miku! And that's Rin and Len." Undyne looked at the posters and when she saw the book shelf she saw a volume of Blue Exorcist she didn't get to read.

"Your room is so cool! I knew anime was real. Can I borrow the 80th volume of Blue Exorcist please?" She got the book on her knees begging. " I'll take good care of it I swear!" Alphys didn't know she liked anime and she wasn't the only otaku but she had a hero otaku that's the best combination.

"Yes you can and maybe on the weekend we can watch anime together? " Undyne not only had a friend but someone she can be herself around her and in a second she lifted up Alphys and pulled her into a cuddle.

"I would love too! I'll bring pocky for us! May be we can play the pocky game I've seen losers quit before the kiss or one person breaks it on purpose." Alphys had seen anime that did that but she currently felt she was in her very own and for the next two hours they both studied,ate ramen, and watched anime. When Alphys feel asleep undyne picked her up and placed her in her madoka magica bed and pulled the blankets over her and hoping she wasn't wake up. She kissed her forehead.

"Did I just... oh no I can't believe I did that!" And from that day onUndyne felt guilty.


	3. Two bone head's and a hidden crush

Chapture 3: Two bone heads and a hidden crush

Alphys got up early like usual except this time she opened her door to find a heart shaped container of chocolates and outside was a short skeleton who ran had a face of

' oh shit she saw me' " Uh... is this for me am I like your crush?" While undyne peeked her head out of the corner of her door glaring at the skeleton. " No but let me fill ya in there's a little someone who has the heart for you and it's not me." Alphys knew that was sans who was a upper classmen who's younger brother papyrus was in her class but sans had a crush on toriel a girl in the student council and sans wore pink slippers and a blue suit which didn't match but that's okay. " I wonder who my crush is like I know it's been a few months I've been at the academy but who would like me? This is like a secret lover scene from a anime me and undyne watched but sadly we didn't get to do the pocky game or watch anime since the finals consumed the weekends and today is the last week of them." She was started by a tap on your shoulder. " You talk a lot alphy you know but hey it's cute...I mean yeah so I see you got a crush." Undyne said in a modest voice. " Yeah I wanna find out before Valentine's day!" Undyne shrugged the but had one unanswered question. " Aphy do you have a crsuh?" Ahpys face turned a shade of pink trying not to admit she had a crush on her hero the one know as undyne. " Yes... I do but who would want to like a otaku like me?" Undynes heart sunk because that could be anyone because ever since she became friend with aphys she sat at the table with sans, papyrus, napstablook and metataton so that could be anyone.

" Okay that's cool well we should head out..." and the two of them walked to the academy by a silence grew between them and alphsy didn't liek it and u dune wouldn't speak all day but came lunch time that was a different story because sans with a smug look on his face walked to undyne.

" Hey undyne did it go well?" He tried not hint what he meant undyne defiantly knew and looked at him with a disgust look on her face.

" It went well! How about you bone head." He chuckled.

" Well me and tori are dating and I plan to take her to the Valentine's day dance." And to ease the silence papyrus spoke up. " Guys me and mettaton have something to say..."he looked nervous behind his occasional smile. And mettaton took papyrus's scarf wrapping it around their necks and he locks his hands with his.

" Me and this darling are dating sweethearts I knew you guy's would had a crush for this star but my heart is taken by this ray of sunshine. Sans looked happy for his brother but he had a rivo with mettaton that complicated things and papyrus knew that.

" I knew my funny bone was hinting something papyrus but we all knew you were special but your still my brother." Papyrus got up holding up his brother.

" Thanks brother!? And may me and mettaton come to the dance too?." Sans nodded but was put down as he saw Toriel in the distance and ran towards her pulling out a rose from his pocket and the whole lunch room was filled of monster's saying the occasional. " awww." Or "that's so cute." And undyne knew that was half their table except napstblook who didn't have anyone and alphst still hasn't asked anyone to the dance but the issue with undyne was she has no idea if she liked monster girl's which she was afraid and undyne stood up smashing her lunch tray, storming out of the lunch room.

" Was it something I said...oh...I guess...I'll just go then." Alphas muttered under her breath. She picked up the broken tray and her own. " I'm sorry my Valentine." The lunch room was quiet and metteton and papyrus left to give alphys space and also did sans with Toriel, but napstablook on the other hand faded in the background.

"Can't she see that I care? uh maybe it wasn't my fault." She felt like she did something wrong so she decided it was time to help her hero.

" Undyne!" She yelled as she saw her hero under a old oak tree crying.

"undyne, I wanted to say something to you." She pulled out a small heart cookie waving it in front of undyne.

" What! Do you want alphys, hunh?" She opened her eye's seeing the cookie as her heart began to race she thought her heart was gonna burst out of her chest.

" It's for you silly I mean... I made it for you uh.. so undyne, do you wanna be my...

Valentine?" A red filler her yellow cheeks and she looked up innocently at undyne, as undyne pulled alphys, into a hug kissing her nose.

" Alphys, did you know it was me?" She looked down grazing upon alpys, trying to interrogate her.

" I mean it was pretty obvious the way you've been acting around me... so you won't going out maybe." Undyne was thinking it was dream she thought she would never hear those word's from her lips and this was a very special moment to her.

" Are you kidding!? Alphy, you are my otaku and how about that dance?"


End file.
